


The New Dawn

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Ending, Awesome Balin (Tolkien), Awesome Dís, Childbirth, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, Dwobbits, Fix-It, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Thorin was a great warrior.Who knew that he could fight Azog the Defiler whilst being in labour?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dís & Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin was honestly surprised that he hadn't realized it sooner. 

The first noticable pain came when he ordered his nephews to search the area for orcs. 

He did groan and it was Kíli who noticed. 

"Uncle? Are you alright?"

Thorin brushed him aside. "I'm fine. Go and help your brother."

Kíli nodded and ran to Fíli who was already walking up the steps to the tower. 

Dwalin arched his eyebrow. Thorin furrowed his in confusion. 

"What?" He asked sharply. 

Dwalin was not taken back by his friend's tone since he had his suspicions what was going on. He said nothing of the matter though and instead listened to his orders from his king. Damn the stubbornness of kings. 

Male Dwarves could carry young, though it wasn't noticable and only a few members of the company had known about Thorin's pregnancy. Bilbo, obviously knew. Balin, Kíli and Fíli, and Oin knew. 

Oin only knew because he ensured that Thorin had been eating throughout the duration of their journey.

He had told his nephews but made them promise him that they would keep it to themselves. 

Balin figured out pretty easily. In surprise there. 

Thorin had not told Dwalin but he suspected that his friend already knew. 

Now though, he had a problem. 

He could see Azog in the rafters holding Fíli by his neck. Thorin gasped, he could see Dwalin tighten his grip on his axe and Kíli's form could be made out in the same tower, just a few levels lower.

Azog threw FÍli off the tower but KÍli had managed to grab his brother. Azog yelled in fury. 

"Run, Bilbo." Thorin whispered. "Take cover."

Bilbo was reluctant to. He really was but he knew better than to argue with Thorin. He kissed his hand then made way for the wall. 

"Kill as many as you can." Thorin told Dwalin. 

Dwalin smirked. "It would be my honor, your Majesty."

Finally, it was the last battle between Thorin Oakenshield and Azo the Defiler. Thorin had his sword in his hand and had every single intention to cut that bastard's head off. He slashed at his face and smirked when he saw the blood on the ice. Azog kicked him to the ground, he fell flat onto his back, grimacing as he felt the familiar pain sear through him.

"Shit." Thorin swore under his breath, making sure Azog did not hear him. 

He stood to his feet and plunged the orc into the ice and for a moment... there was silence until Thorin let out a mighty scream as Azog's blade pierced the sole of his foot. He fell back down and Azog pounced at him, his sword inches away from his face. 

Thorin gasped, his eyes widened but Azog was not expecting Thorin to stab him in his stomach. The blade penetrated the skin and Thorin took his sword and sliced the pale orc's head clean off his shoulders. The head plopped onto the cold ground, the body followed with a thud. 

Thorin let out a deep breath. A sharp pain, much greater than before left him breathless, he knelt on his knees, dropping the elvish sword. Between his legs he felt a dampness and he groaned as the pain reached its peak. His hand trembled slightly as he brought it to his stomach. 

"You're impatient." He growled. The pain was building again and he lied back against the ground, away from the corpse of his enemy. He closed his eyes for a moment and willed the pain to pass but it didn't. If anything it got worse. 

"Thorin!" The Hobbit's voice called from the other side. 

Bilbo's feet plastered against the ice, he slid to Thorin's side, taking the much larger hand into his own. 

"Are you alright? I heard you scream. Where are you hurt?" He fretted. 

Thorin wasn't able to answer as he gripped Bilbo's hand tightly as the pain blossomed in his abdomen. It seemed to answer the question for him. 

"You're in labour...." Bilbo tutted. "We best get you inside."

Thorin shook his head. "No time." 

Thorin tended up and gritted his teeth, he arched his back ever so slightly and Bilbo gasped sharply. 

"You've been in labour all this time-" Bilbo couldn't believe Dwarves were this stubborn.

Thorin did not even look apologetic. He had a task to finish and finish it he did. Azog had been defeated and Thorin believed he was truly gone this time. 

Thorin closed his eyes, letting out a short groan. 

"Are you pushing?" Bilbo aske him, rubbing his thumb over Thorin's knuckles. 

Thorin's eyes snapped open and Bilbi could see his pupils were dilated and wide as plates. He clenched his fists tightly, clenching his jaw, blood and sweat mingled on his skin. His hearing became muffled but he could hear the sound of his nephews running across the ice. 

"Bilbo!" Kili shouted at the top of his lungs. 

"We need to get him off the ice." Bilbo told them. 

Thorin attempted to push himself up but was so caught up in the pain. He was fortunate that Kili and Fili were there to help. Fili took on side and Kili took the other. Together, the brothers helped their uncle to his feet and lifted him over to more solid ground, the sudden movement cause Thorin to gasp sharply, his legs turning to jelly. Blood seeped through his foot and from the cuts on his face and body. Bilbo leapt to his side when Kili and Fili leant him against the stone wall. 

"I'll remove his drawers." Bilbo said, touching Thorin's cheek. 

"We should get help." Kili suggested. "I'll go and find Balin."

"Get Oin too." Fili told him, kneeling beside Thorin. He took his uncle's hand and gripped it softly. Thorin looked up at him with those piercing eyes but they were gentle. Fili could tell that he was scared. Fili prayed that no harm came to his cousin and his uncle. 

The uncle and nephew looked at each other whilst Bilbo pulled down Thorin's trousers. It was clear that Thorin was fully dilated even though he had no prior healing knowledge. 

Thankfully Oin and Balin came into view with Kili and Dwalin not too far behind. Balin and Dwalin stood watching as Kili joined his brother's side beside their uncle and Oin knelt between Thorin's parted legs, Bilbo shuffled to Thorin's other side, brushing the stray hairs out of his eyes. 

Oin pulled Thorin's furs apart and lifted the blue shirt up to palpitate the small swell of Thorin's abdomen. It wasn't overly obvious that Thorin had been carrying a child for the large duration of the journey but to Oin's trained eye it was clear that the child was ready... though not it the correct position. 

"I think we're going to have to move them." Oin murmured to Thorin. Thorin groaned, not only from the pain, but it irritation. There was no time to wait for the baby to move on their own. The shoulder was lying at the entrance when it should have been the head. Oin moved himself around, the princes got out of his way. Oin readied his hands, placing them either side of Thorin's abdomen and began to work the baby around. Kili and Fili with the help of Bilbo kept Thorin against the ground as he writhed from the sharp stabs of pain. When Oin was done, Thorin let out a deep sigh and braced himself against the wall. 

"Aye, laddie, the bairn can come out now." 

It was rather easy to see that Thorin was scared. Fili and Kili had never seen him like that so the sight was strange to them. Balin was once again reminded that the dwarf in front of them was no meagre dwarfling but a mighty king. Childbirth was no little feat and Dwalin agreed that it would be stranger to see their king calm in that precise moment. Dwalin wasn't a dwarf of great emotion and so wasn't hurt that his friend hadn't told him of his pregnancy to begin with. Thorin only told a select few people so they were not distracted from their quest. Dwalin understood completely but had vowed to keep an eye on him. 

Thorin gritted his teeth, he curled forward, gripping hands he didn't know belonged to who. Thousands of thoughts rushed through his mind. The orc filth was laid strewn on the ground several feet away and because of the current situation no one had noticed. 

Bilbo kept his much smaller hands against Thorin's, gripping then whenever a contraction spliced through Thorin's core. Beads of sweat ran down the king's forehead like raindrops. Bilbo didn't ignore the cuts and bruises on his love's face either. Thorin Oakenshield was truly a magnificent creature. 

"Take a break for a moment, lad." Oin patted his knee, Thorin laid back against the wall, panting the pain away. 

"Bilbo..." Thorin looked to the Hobbit with tears leaking down his face, "what I said at the gate. I didn't mean it."

Bilbo caressed his cheek, "I know. I know that wasn't truly you. It was the Gold Sickness. Don't think about it now."

Thorin opened his mouth but instead of words, loud, boisterous moans emitted from him. 

Bilbo tightened his grip on him and used his free arm to out it around the dwarf, helping him to brace himself. He could feel Thorin tense up as the pain began to grow once again. He pushed hard and felt a great burning pain. 

Thorin screeched uncharacteristically which resulted in his nephews eyeing each other worriedly. 

"We should apologise to mum." Kili whispered in Fili's ear. 

"That's it, Thorin. Head's crownin'". Oin used his big hands to cup the baby's head as the widest part stretched Thorin, causing a ring of fire to burn. Thorin bit his bottom lip but not so hard that it caused him to bleed more than he had to. 

Dwalin looked on and he tried to make use of himself by checking the surrounding areas for any stray orcs that had managed to sneak past him.

Thorin gave a mighty roar as he pushed the baby's head out with a soft squelch. Kili tried not to look disgusted at the noise. Fili could only roll his eyes at his brother. 

"Wait for a moment now." Oin told him. Thorin could feel his fingers reach around the baby's neck for a cord. When Oin gave him the go ahead, Thorin kept pushing, pushing and pushing. Bilbo was worried for him. He was already injured before the child decided to make himself known. Bilbo could see that Thorin was growing more tired as the minutes grew on. 

"Not long now, laddie." Oin smiled under his beard. "Pass me your fur, boy." 

Kili took off his fur and passed it to Oin. He wasn't bothered if blood stained it, it was for his cousin. Thorin would have thanked him but was distracted by his task at hand. He felt the shoulders twist their way through and with one final push and yell of agony....

...it was over. 

The baby screamed their little lungs out as the cold nipped at their skin. Oin quickly wrapped the babe in Kili's fur before passing the bundle to Thorin. Bilbo looked at the small thing in pure delight. The wee thing had already fallen asleep, knowing their mother was holding them and keeping them safe. Thorin looked down at the baby's face and muzzled their head with his own. He was kind and gentle, Kili and Fili recognized this Thorin from when they were dwarflings, though that was many years ago. Balin and Dwalin made their way over. Dwalin nodded to his friend whilst Balin chuckled at their king and...

"Is it a boy or girl, Uncle?" Fili asked. 

Thorin carefully unwrapped the fur to see for himself. He smiled before wrapping the fur back up, keeping the baby warm. "A girl."

The group broke out in cheers, it had been a while since a female Dwarf had been born for they were uncommon compared to the rate in males. Then again, the little one wasn't just a Dwarf, but a Hobbit too. A Dwobbit if you will. 

"Ma will be pleased." Kili grinned.

Thorin chuckled also, ah yes, Dis would be glad to see her niece.

Thorin looked tired and that was because he was. He had spent many nights not being able to sleep because of the fires that plagued his dreams. Now he had another reason not to sleep but at least this reason was a much better one. 

"We best get back inside." Balin looked to the side. 

"Dwalin." Fili called. "Help me lift Uncle up."

Thorin brushed him aside. "I'll be fine to walk." 

Dwalin and Fili looked to each other and nodded in unison and went to either of Thorin's sides. 

"Kili. Take the babe." Bilbo told the youngest Dwarf. "I shall help with Thorin."

Thorin gently handed over the baby to his younger nephew and smiled as he saw the care Kili held for his cousin. 

"I'll be careful. Don't worry." 

"I'll check you both properly once we're inside. You too, Fili. Dont think I didn't notice the wound." 

Fili's cheeks burned red which caused Kili to snigger under his breath. Kili held his cousin close to his chest, careful not to hurt them and shake them about as the group descended down the cliff.


	2. Princess of Erebor

Once back inside the palace, they hurried to Thorin's chambers to settle him into bed. He was tired and as soon as he hit the pillows he was already asleep. 

Bilbo helped to undress Thorin so that he was just in his signature blue shirt. Oin had already cleaned him of the blood after the after birth had been delivered. Dwalin set to start the fire and Kili and Fili stood at the foot of the bed, the younger prince cradling the new princess in his arms. 

Balin stood behind them with a smile on his face. It was indeed a day for many victories. Bilbo took a chair and sat beside Thorin, holding on of the Dwarf's hands close to his heart. 

"A happy day it is. You have your home and the villain is defeated." 

"Should we inform Ma what has happened?" Fili asked Balin. 

"Already sorted my lad." Balin patted his back. 

Oin went to take the baby from Kili's arms. Kili was reluctant to let his little cousin go but inevitably gave her to the healer. 

"Ah. She is strong. Like her father."

"What is the Dwarvish word for father?" Bilbo asked.

"Fathern" answered Dwalin, "so not that much difference."

Thorin seemed content in his sleep, though far paler than Bilbo would have liked. 

"Where are they?!" A booming voice could be heard out of the room. 

Kili and Fili's heads shot up in unison and wide grins grew on their faces. Due to that, Bilbo could already guess who it was. Thorin's sister, Dís. 

"Ma!" Kili shouted in excitement as his mother came into view. 

Bilbo studied her form. She was a bulky Dwarf woman with thick hair like a lion's mane in the same shade as her brother's with the same piercing eyes. Her beard however was much more decorative and her smile was so wide that it took up much of her face. Kili was the spitting image of his mother but Fili had her eyes and beautiful ones they were too. 

"Ma. How are you already here?" Fili asked whilst Dis littered him with kisses. 

"I'm like the wind, son. Mysterious." Dis' laugh was rather contagious, she was quite different than her brother despite outward appearances. She was wearing a dark purple dress and a dark fur cloak around her neck. After embracing her sons who she missed terribly, Dis ambushed Bilbo with an embrace of his own. She kissed his forehead a little too roughly than Thorin but Bilbo welcomed it all the same. 

"You're the Hobbit that I have heard much about from Gandalf and the others." Dis beamed. "You're quite a charming thing, aren't you?"

Dis then became distracted by the sound of the baby cooing loudly at the sound of her aunt. 

"Oh! Thorin! Why did you not tell me?"

Kili snorted, his mother was quite the strange one but he loved her all the same. How was Thorin supposed to answer her? He was in a slumber after all, a well deserved one. 

Dis cooed at the baby, remembering how she had done with her sons when they were but Dwarflings. 

"So... firstly, what is the hybrid of a Dwarf and Hobbit?"

"A Dwobbit?" Fili suggested with a shrug. 

Bilbo and Dis both giggled. 

"A Dwobbit. I quite like that."

"As do I, Bilbo." Dis nodded in agreement. "What is her name to be?" Dis asked.

"Ayra." Thorin slowly blinked his eyes. "I thought about it for a while now. 

Everyone murmured among themselves as Dis and Bilbo helped Thorin to sit up in his bed. He wasn't asleep for long because he wanted his baby back in his arms. 

Dwarven babies were so few that they were more precious than all the gold in the mountain. Thorin nestled the bundle in his arms, smiling brighter than Bilbo had ever seen him. Ayra looked up at Thorin and cooed softly, trying to reach out for him. Bilbo put a hand on Thorin's so that they held the baby together. 

"Won't be long until that's you Kili." Fili whispered to his brother. Kili elbowed him in the side. 

"Ow!" Fili yelped. 

Both Dis and Thorin eyed the princes sharply causing Kili to look down at his feet. 

"Son. What did Fili mean by that?"


End file.
